Colonel Redips
Colonel Redips is the militant leader of the Rebellion Army and the main antagonist of Mega Man X: Command Mission. Initially, he appears as the well-meaning commander of X and Zero who instructs them to destroy the "Rebellion" group led by Epsilon. For most of the game, he only appears a few times, contacting X about the mission. In the end, Redips is pursued to his secret chamber where he is hooked up to a machine that uses a massive amount of Supra-Force Metal to transform him into an enormous godlike monster. This "Great Redips" easily overpowers X and friends, but then Ferham suddenly shows up and breaks off one of his Supra-Force Metal outlets, weakening him and making him vulnerable. After merging with the Supra Force Metal, Great Redips became power-hungry, as well as developing a god-complex - opting to rule the entire universe itself. Great Redips is destroyed and returned to his original form as he dies. In his final moments, Redips calls X and the team Mavericks for being obedient to their human masters and not wanting to "evolve" past them. History Once in the Orbital Elevator Babel, X finds Redips using a bizarre machine to emower himself with the Supra-Force Metal recovered from the missile and Epsilon's body. After admitting he was using X to acquire the metal, he declares his intent to use the Supra-Force Metal to evolve strong enough to rule the entire universe and transforms into a giant battle body. At first, Redips' regenerative and barrier abilities prove too much for X and his friends. Surprisingly, a repaired Ferham comes in and rips out Redips' regenerative Supra-Force Metal fragment, greatly weakening him to the point where X was able to defeat him, turning him back to his original form. With his dying breaths, Redips tells X, Zero, and Axl that, due to their unwillingness to evolve, they are the ones that should be considered Mavericks. Afterwards, Ferham takes the Supra-Force Metal she stole, jumps off to space, and self-destructs in order to eliminate it. Powers and Abilities Aided with the power of regeneration and barrier abilities of the Supra Force Metal, Great Redips became absurdely strong to the point that X and his allies were having a hard time againsts him. However if the Supra Force Metal is removed, he becomes weakened, which would lead to his downfall. Gallery Redips.jpg|Redips aka Colonel Redips. Greatredips.jpg|Colonel Redip's god-like form after attaining Supra Force Metal Trivia *The name Redips is Spider spelled backwards. In the instruction booklet, Redips' name was misspelled as "Rideps", either by accident or to hide the otherwise obvious connection from being deduced by merely reading the book. *Redips is arguably the one villain in the series closest to a true megalomaniac. He initially dubs himself "ruler of all Reploids" before his first fight with X, but soon declares his intention to rule the entire universe, calling the Earth "a tiny speck". While Sigma has also tried both world and Reploid domination, he never showed schemes any farther than that, and Doctor Weil simply wanted everyone to suffer endlessly under his rule. Master Albert is a close second, due to his claiming himself to be a god late into his game. *After Epsilon's defeat, Marino (who was looking for information about Axl's copy ability) says that she discovered that a long time ago, Spider was at a place that researched copy abilities. It's possible that Redips got Spider's DNA in this occasion. We know that it was Redips who got Spider's DNA at some point because Reploids with copy chips (specifically new generation Reploids as of Mega Man X8) that were defeated while clearly using a copied or enhanced form have always been shown to revert to their original states before death, and when Great Redips was defeated, he died as Redips, not Spider. *After defeating Wild Jango in the second encounter at Redips's headquarters, Axl mentioned that someone with the same chameleon ability as his used their copy ability to mimic Wild Jango, then deduced that someone with a similar copy ability was in Giga City. The five Rebellion bosses fought again in Far East HQ were defeated by X's party when Spider was among them, suggesting he copied their DNA and used it to clone them. **Interestingly, despite the fact that Spider/Redips was the one who murdered Botos in Chapter 8, he doesn't appear in Chapter 10 as he did with the Rebellion Army members the Resistance defeated with him in tow (perhaps for that reason alone). Shadow was also exempt from duplication, probably because Spider had fully earned Zero's trust specifically by intercepting and destroying him. By logic, either duplication would have resulted in a clue that could have compromised his plan a bit too soon for his convenience. *Redips is the third main villain in the [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_X_series X'' series] to not be manipulated by Sigma, after Gate and Lumine. Although, it is possible that Redips may have been influenced by the copy chip (which has Sigma's DNA) to go Maverick at will like Lumine did. *While the Rebellion Army and Redips both had visions of evolving by improving their abilities with the use of Supra-Force Metal, Redips however had a vision of evolution so large-scale to the point of ruling the universe. Unlike the Rebellion Army, Redips's motive for this vision - which ultimately resulted in him becoming Maverick - was actually from his dislike of his fellow Reploids being unwilling to evolve and the monotony of appeasing others for decades. *With his copy chip, his interest in evolving and taking power, and his going Maverick seemingly without any viral or outside influences, it is strongly hinted that Redips represents the concept of the new generation Reploids, which became fleshed out with the release of ''X8 following Command Mission. Chronologically, however, the events of Command Mission are set within the next century from that of the main X'' series timeline, including ''X8. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Military Category:Egotist Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anarchist Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Incriminators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Jingoists Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers